


The One with the Gingerbread Man

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, Swearing, character kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: A strange case comes up. Sam and Dean go out to get information leaving you to research at a library. When they return to the motel you are missing and the only clue left behind is a pile of gingerbread crumbs.





	The One with the Gingerbread Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Chelsea’s 200 Follower Challenge, Chelsea’s Very Supernatural Halloween. My quote was “Eat me. Oh no. wait, wait, wait you actually might” and my monster was the gingerbread man.
> 
> *This work has not been beta'd all mistakes are my own.*

You have been hunting with Sam and Dean for two years now. They had saved you from some demons and you have been with them ever since. Now two years later you were a month out from your 18th birthday. The three of you were now on a strange hunt. Someone was kidnapping minors and the only clue that seems to be left is a little trail of crumbs leading out the door. Dean seems to think that the crumbs are gingerbread, and let’s be real Dean would be able to tell that. 

Dean and Sam had left you at the library to do research while they went to the police station to ask questions. Out of the three you were the best researcher. Even Sam was impressed with how much more efficient you were at it than him. This one however was stumping you, so you shot a text to the guys telling them you were heading back to the motel and that they should meet you there. 

You sighed as you opened the door to your room and were about to shut the door behind you when you felt something grab you from behind and the world went back.

**Dean’s POV**  
The police station was a bust. As I walked up to baby I reached in my pocket pulling out my phone and saw a text from Y/N. She was heading back to the motel. “Hey Sammy, let’s stop at the diner on the way back and pick up some food. Y/N is already headed back.” Sam agreed and we both got in the car.

Pulling up to the motel I had a bad feeling about something. “Dean,” Sam said hitting me on the arm, “the door to the room is wide open. Something isn’t right.”

We both got out of the car with our guns drawn. The room was clear and Y/N was nowhere to be found. I turned around to shut the door when something on the floor caught my eye. “Son of a bitch!” It was gingerbread crumbs.

**Y/N’s point of view**

You came to and found yourself in what seemed to be a jail cell with a giant gingerbread man cookie leaning up against the wall. “Well this is weird,” you mutter to yourself as you start to look around for a way out. Whoever had grabbed you found the gun tucked in the waist band of your jeans, but you could feel the knife you alwasy kept tucked in your boot.

All of a sudden the giant cookie moved causing you to scream, “what the fuck?!”

“Watch your language young lady! A girl your age should not be speaking like that. Now you sit quietly and I will go get you something to eat,” the cookie said.

“Again, what the hell,” you mumble to yourself as you watch the cookie walk away. Patting your pockets you realize that they took your phone. Hopefully they were dumb enough to leave it turned on because Sam could track your GPS to find you.

The cookie returned a few minutes later with a tray of food for you. He opened a little slot in the door and shoved the tray at you. “I would eat if I were you. She wants to keep you well fed.”

“She,” you question.

“Yes, she. The one who spotted you and told me to bring you here,” the cookie retorted.

“What does she want with me?”

“We can spot a hunter a mile away my child. Those men you were with hunt things like her, so she decided we needed to get our hands on you to get those two hunters so she can finish them off. Plus you will be a tastey treat in the end little one.”

“What is she, a witch? Is this like Hanzel and Grettle? Why are you a living giant gingerbread man? Wait, why do you keep calling me little one, how old do you think I am? I am not a child!” You started to panic thinking about the crap the Winchesters and you were about to go through.

“So many questions my child. I don’t feel like answering you. I will be back later to chck on you. Eat up!” With that the gingerbread man left.

**Dean’s POV**  
“Ummmmm Dean,” Sam said hitting my shoulder, “is that a giant gingerbread man walking out of that house?”

I look up to see what he is talking about. “Yep, looks like it! Does this remind you of that suicidal teddybear a few years ago?”

“Sort of, yes. Do you think that is the house Y/N is in then? Her phone GPS brought us to this area, but I wasn’t sure what house it was in,” Sam responds.

“What someone wanted a life-sized gingerbread cookie that was alive? What the hell are kids into these days? So we are dealing with a cursed coin again?”

“I don’t know, I don’t feel like we are coming into a cursed object, something is off about this house. I think we should go check it out.” With that we both got out of Baby and headed silently around the house.

**Your POV**  
The door creaked open and you could hear the click clack of heels coming down the stairs. An older lady comes walking over to you smiling and licking her lips. “Ah yes, you will be a fine morsel my pretty little one.”

“Seriously lady, how old do you think I am? You and that cookie keep calling me little girl. I’m alomost 18 for Chuck’s sake!” You can’t help but let your emotions boil over at this point.

“You are 17? My dear you look so much younger. Ah well, I’m sure I have the supplies to de-age you a bit. Ginger told me you are a fiesty one, I like that in little girls, it makes them so much tastier,” the witch laughed. She snapped her fingers and chains appeared around your wrists and ankels. “We wouldn’t want you running away while I take you upstairs to prepare dinner now would we?”

The witch dragged you upstairs and secured you to a chair while she got busy preparing things to cook. I like my meat to cook right alongside the veggitables my dear. You will make a nice stew. Once I get all of these vegetables cut up I will get working on your deaging to get you nice and tender. 

“Oh please, you think I won’t be able to stop you? You already know the two guys you saw me with are hunters. Did you ever stop to think I am also a hunter,” you enquire.

The witch turns around grabbing your mouth. “You are very fiesty, however, that mouth will be the death of you. I think it is time to shut you up now.” She reaches behind her for something on the counter.

“Ohh kinky, this is getting fu” you are unable to finish your snarky comment as she shoves an apple in your mouth gagging you from speaking.

“Ahhh much better,” the witch smiled and patted your cheek before turning back around to cut more vegetables. Out of the corner of your eye you saw movement throught the window. Your eyes dart over in order to not draw attention and you spot Dean peering in. You widen your eyes at him jerking your head towards the women with her back to you.

“Witch?” Dean mouths at you and you respond with a head nod. Dean rolls his eyes and drops his head. You are pretty sure your read his lips saying, “I hate witches” before he ducks out of site.

A moment later you see Sam appear at the window mouthing what looks to be “duck at you.” You can’t help but look at him in disdain making hard eye contact with him before you look down at the chair. Sam follows your gaze and he must realize he is trying to tell you to do something you can’t physically do at the moment. He holds up a finger telling you to wait a moment, as if you could do anything else.

All of a suddent the front door of the house slams open with a bang. The witch looks at you and then yells out, “Ginger, why the hell are you making such noise. You are supposed to not draw attention to yourself you over-sized cookie!” At the same time Dean appears in the doorway. 

“Oh sweetheart I am not a ginger,” he gives you a cocky smile before the witch lunges for him knocking your chair over in the proccess. A shot rings out and you look around franticly trying to figure out where it came from. The witch drops to the floor next to you dead. A moment later Dean is next to you untying you and pulling the apple from your mouth. “You really are a fiesty mofo sweetheart.”

You can help but chuckle at Dean’s remark before your eyes are drawn to the large figure standing behind Dean. “Ummmm Dean, we have a problem.”

“What the hell did you do,” the gingerbread man yelled.

“Wait, how are you still a living cookie? The witch is gone, her magic should be gone too,” Dean questions.

“She is not the one who created me you jerk, she just forced me to do her bidding. Now what am I supposed to do.” You could see the anger in his eyes.

“What am I supposed to do,” Dean mocked. “You are a giant cookie for crying out loud!”

“ Oh eat me. Oh no. wait, wait, wait you actually might.” Dean smirked at the cookie’s comment.  
“You would be right there Ginger.” At that moment you and Dean were covered in a white, sticky substance and you heard a thud near you. After a second to compose yourself you wiped the whitness from your eyes to see Sam standing behind where the cookie was standing moments earlier holding a machette. 

“Well that worked. I wasn’t sure if it would or not,” Sam said smiling.

“What on earth am I covered in,” you ask looking between yourself and Dean. Licking your lips you laugh, “wait was his blood frosting? Dean we are covered in frosting. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.” Sam and Dean both laugh at you.

“Well, how should we get rid of the bodies,” Sam questions.

“I’m cool with eating the cookie,” Dean responds clapping his hands together.

“We are not eating that thing. Dean, he was as big as you! No, I say we burn both of them in that oven she was going to throw me in,” you nod your head towards the metal door near Sam.

After burning the bodies you and the boys head out towards the impala. “Well, now you can add kidnaped by a cookie to your list Y/N,” Dean jokes.

“Shut your pie hole Dean. It’s been a rough day. I’m sticky all over and I just want to take a hot shower.”

“I’m the driver. Shotgun shuts his pie hole, not me. Let’s get you home sweetheart.” Dean gives you a smile in the rearview mirror as he starts up baby and the three of you drive off towards home.


End file.
